One of the largest patterns in the history of software is the shift from computation-intensive design to presentation-intensive design. As machines have become more and more powerful, inventors have spent a steadily increasing fraction of that power on presentation. The history of that progression can be conveniently broken into three eras: batch (1945-1968), command-line (1969-1983) and graphical (1984 and after). The story begins, of course, with the invention of the digital computer. The opening dates on the latter two eras are the years when vital new interface technologies broke out of the laboratory and began to transform users' expectations about interfaces in a serious way. Those technologies were interactive timesharing and the graphical user interface.
In the batch era, computing power was extremely scarce and expensive. The largest computers of that time commanded fewer logic cycles per second than a typical toaster or microwave oven does today, and quite a bit fewer than today's cars, digital watches, or cellphones. User interfaces were, accordingly, rudimentary. Users had to accommodate computers rather than the other way around; user interfaces were considered overhead, and software was designed to keep the processor at maximum utilization with as little overhead as possible.
The input side of the user interfaces for batch machines were mainly punched cards or equivalent media like paper tape. The output side added line printers to these media. With the limited exception of the system operator's console, human beings did not interact with batch machines in real time at all.
Submitting a job to a batch machine involved, first, preparing a deck of punched cards describing a program and a dataset. Punching the program cards wasn't done on the computer itself, but on specialized typewriter-like machines that were notoriously balky, unforgiving, and prone to mechanical failure. The software interface was similarly unforgiving, with very strict syntaxes meant to be parsed by the smallest possible compilers and interpreters.
Once the cards were punched, one would drop them in a job queue and wait. Eventually, operators would feed the deck to the computer, perhaps mounting magnetic tapes to supply another dataset or helper software. The job would generate a printout, containing final results or (all too often) an abort notice with an attached error log. Successful runs might also write a result on magnetic tape or generate some data cards to be used in later computation.
The turnaround time for a single job often spanned entire days. If one were very lucky, it might be hours; real-time response was unheard of. But there were worse fates than the card queue; some computers actually required an even more tedious and error-prone process of toggling in programs in binary code using console switches. The very earliest machines actually had to be partly rewired to incorporate program logic into themselves, using devices known as plug boards.
Early batch systems gave the currently running job the entire computer; program decks and tapes had to include what we would now think of as operating-system code to talk to I/O devices and do whatever other housekeeping was needed. Midway through the batch period, after 1957, various groups began to experiment with so-called “load-and-go” systems. These used a monitor program which was always resident on the computer. Programs could call the monitor for services. Another function of the monitor was to do better error checking on submitted jobs, catching errors earlier and more intelligently and generating more useful feedback to the users. Thus, monitors represented a first step towards both operating systems and explicitly designed user interfaces.
Command-line interfaces (CLIs) evolved from batch monitors connected to the system console. Their interaction model was a series of request-response transactions, with requests expressed as textual commands in a specialized vocabulary. Latency was far lower than for batch systems, dropping from days or hours to seconds. Accordingly, command-line systems allowed the user to change his or her mind about later stages of the transaction in response to real-time or near-real-time feedback on earlier results. Software could be exploratory and interactive in ways not possible before. But these interfaces still placed a relatively heavy mnemonic load on the user, requiring a serious investment of effort and learning time to master.
Command-line interfaces were closely associated with the rise of timesharing computers. The concept of timesharing dates back to the 1950s; the most influential early experiment was the MULTICS operating system after 1965; and by far the most influential of present-day command-line interfaces is that of Unix itself, which dates from 1969 and has exerted a shaping influence on most of what came after it.
The earliest command-line systems combined teletypes with computers, adapting a mature technology that had proven effective for mediating the transfer of information over wires between human beings. Teletypes had originally been invented as devices for automatic telegraph transmission and reception; they had a history going back to 1902 and had already become well-established in newsrooms and elsewhere by 1920. In reusing them, economy was certainly a consideration, but psychology and the Rule of Least Surprise mattered as well; teletypes provided a point of interface with the system that was familiar to many engineers and users.
The widespread adoption of video-display terminals (VDTs) in the mid-1970s ushered in the second phase of command-line systems. These cut latency further, because characters could be thrown on the phosphor dots of a screen more quickly than a printer head or carriage can move. They helped quell conservative resistance to interactive programming by cutting ink and paper consumables out of the cost picture, and were to the first TV generation of the late 1950s and 60s even more iconic and comfortable than teletypes had been to the computer pioneers of the 1940s.
Just as importantly, the existence of an accessible screen, a two-dimensional display of text that could be rapidly and reversibly modified made it economical for software designers to deploy interfaces that could be described as visual rather than textual. The pioneering applications of this kind were computer games and text editors; close descendants of some of the earliest specimens, such as rogue(6), and vi(1), are still a live part of Unix tradition.
Screen video displays were not entirely novel, having appeared on minicomputers as early as the PDP-1 back in 1961. But until the move to VDTs attached via serial cables, each exceedingly expensive computer could support only one addressable display, on its console. Under those conditions it was difficult for any tradition of visual UI to develop; such interfaces were one-offs built only in the rare circumstances where entire computers could be at least temporarily devoted to serving a single user.
There were sporadic experiments with what we would now call a graphical user interface as far back as 1962 and the pioneering SPACEWAR game on the PDP-1. The display on that machine was not just a character terminal, but a modified oscilloscope that could be made to support vector graphics. The SPACEWAR interface, though mainly using toggle switches, also featured the first crude trackballs, custom-built by the players themselves. Ten years later, in the early 1970s these experiments spawned the video-game industry, which actually began with an attempt to produce an arcade version of SPACEWAR.
The PDP-1 console display had been descended from the radar display tubes of World War II, twenty years earlier, reflecting the fact that some key pioneers of minicomputing at MIT's Lincoln Labs were former radar technicians. Across the continent in that same year of 1962, another former radar technician was beginning to blaze a different trail at Stanford Research Institute. His name was Doug Engelbart. He had been inspired by both his personal experiences with these very early graphical displays and by Vannevar Bush's seminal essay As We May Think, which had presented in 1945 a vision of what we would today call hypertext.
In December 1968, Engelbart and his team from SRI gave a 90-minute public demonstration of the first hypertext system, NLS/Augment. The demonstration included the debut of the three-button mouse (Engelbart's invention), graphical displays with a multiple-window interface, hyperlinks, and on-screen video conferencing. This demo was a sensation with consequences that would reverberate through computer science for a quarter century, up to and including the invention of the World Wide Web in 1991.
So, as early as the 1960s it was already well understood that graphical presentation could make for a compelling user experience. Pointing devices equivalent to the mouse had already been invented, and many mainframes of the later 1960s had display capabilities comparable to those of the PDP-1. A very early video game in 1968, on the console of a Univac 1108 mainframe would cost nearly forty-five million dollars if you could buy it in 2004.
Video games became mass-market devices earlier than computers because they ran hardwired programs on extremely cheap and simple processors. But on general-purpose computers, oscilloscope displays became an evolutionary dead end. The concept of using graphical, visual interfaces for normal interaction with a computer had to wait a few years and was actually ushered in by advanced graphics-capable versions of the serial-line character VDT in the late 1970s.
Since the earliest PARC systems in the 1970s, the design of GUIs has been almost completely dominated by what has come to be called the WIMP (Windows, Icons, Mice, Pointer) model pioneered by the Alto. Considering the immense changes is in computing and display hardware over the ensuing decades, it has proven surprisingly difficult to think beyond the WIMP.
A few attempts have been made. Perhaps the boldest is in VR (virtual reality) interfaces, in which users move around and gesture within immersive graphical 3-D environments. VR has attracted a large research community since the mid-1980s. A fundamental problem, familiar for many years to designers of flight simulators, is the way VR can confuse the human proprioceptive system; VR motion at even moderate speeds can induce dizziness and nausea as the brain tries to reconcile the visual simulation of motion with the inner ear's report of the body's real-world motions.
Jef Raskin's THE project (The Humane Environment) is exploring the zoom world model of GUIs, distinct in that it spatializes them without going 3D. In THE, the screen becomes a window on a 2-D virtual world where data and programs are organized by spatial locality. Objects in the world can be presented at several levels of detail depending on one's height above the reference plane, and the most basic selection operation is to zoom in and land on them.
The Lifestreams project at Yale University goes in a completely opposite direction, actually de-spatializing the GUI. The user's documents are presented as a kind of world-line or temporal stream which is organized by modification date and can be filtered in various ways.
All three of these approaches discard conventional filesystems in favor of a context that tries to avoid naming things and using names as the main form of reference. This makes them difficult to match with the filesystems and hierarchical namespaces of Unix's architecture, which seems to be one of its most enduring and effective features. Nevertheless, it is possible that one of these early experiments may yet prove as seminal as Engelbart's 1968 demo of NLS/Augment.
There is a need in the field of user interfaces for an improved system and method of a Human-Machine-Interface.